1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crab castle for housing a so-called mini or Fiddler crab in an air filled environment within an aquarium. More specifically, the castle is designed to trap a bubble of air therein, the castle having a platform or perch therein upon which the crab can rest, while in the oxygen rich air bubble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various crab ensnaring structures, commonly referred to as crab pots, have been proposed for use in the crabbing industry,
However, it has recently become fashionable to incorporate small crabs, such as the species commonly referred to as the Fiddler crab, within a fresh water aquarium environment.
Such crabs, and most particularly the species Uca Minax, are well adapted to such an environment. They are useful within this environment as well, scavenging off the gravel bed of the aquarium, thereby breaking down particulate matter and increasing efficiency of the filtration system.
Such crabs, however, prefer and inherently do better in, an amphibious environment. If given the opportunity, they will spend the majority of time above the surface of the water.
Also, during periods of growth, the crabs shed their exoskeleton, making them vulnerable to cannibalistic activity, especially when housed in large numbers.
Thus, in order to provide an optimization of healthful conditions for Fiddler crab species to be maintained in an aquarium, the crab castle or habitat of the present invention is proposed.